


Passing Notes

by PhoenixEnigma (elizabeth_rice)



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book, Challenge Response, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/PhoenixEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passing notes in Potions class is never a good idea but Ron can't accept who Harry wants to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been abandoned. I'm merely reposting this story to my archive account.
> 
> This story is a response to [HP Quince](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_quince) challenge prompt #1. I first posted this story in 2005.
> 
> Disclaimer: based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Ron looked up from his notes. Snape was busy lecturing while the students diligently took notes. He looked over at Harry, and then scribbled on a bit of parchment. Nudging Harry, he passed it to him. Harry looked at him then read the note.

'Were you serious last night?'

Harry shook his head then scribbled his response, 'Yes.'

He passed the note back to Ron. Within seconds, he got it back.

'But why??'

Harry frowned. 'Because I want to.'

He slid it back hoping that Ron would just drop it. Why was it necessary to tell his friends? Another nudge and he groaned to himself.

'But it's him!!'

Taking the parchment, he furiously scribbled his reply. 'I know! Look, I like him, all right? And I don't even know what will happen but I'd like it if you'd stop badgering me! I'm nervous enough as it is!'

Harry hoped that that would silence Ron. He also hoped that Snape had not heard the quill scratching on the parchment but he did not dare look up. He tried to go back to taking notes since Hermione had nudged him too but he couldn't concentrate now. Was it really a good idea? After all, the boy is such a git and most of the time he really couldn't stand him. On the bright side, at least things would never get boring. Harry smiled to himself, and then frowned. But would he give him a chance? Or would he just turn him down because he could? Bloody hell, Ron! He couldn't stand it. He had to look. He shifted uneasily in his chair and looked over at the other side. At him. At the beautiful brat. Well, okay not beautiful. Harry mentally shook his head. But he does look good.

He felt another nudge and took a deep breath. He looked at the parchment in front of him and read.

'If Malfoy hurts you in any way, I'll wring his neck!! I sure hope you know what you're doing mate.'

Harry smiled. _Thank you, Ron_. Then the parchment disappeared.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Let us see what was so important that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter couldn't wait till after class to discuss."

Harry groaned.

 

~ * ~


End file.
